Life is a Game
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: To Beyond Birthday, life is a game. A hard one, at that.One that no one will ever win. But it's always fun to cheat life./Beyond Birthday has escaped from prison, and is hunting down his ultimate goal-L./BB-Centric/READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: NONE OF THE ASYLUM CHARACTERS ARE MAIN CHARACTERS! I JUST MADE THEM SO BEYOND'S STAY AT THE ASYLUM COULD BE MORE INTERESTING, THE ASYLUM (Side) CHARACTERS WILL ALL DIE AT ONE POINT! (BY KIRA/RAITO/LIGHT)**

**I'll admit that it annoys me to no end that you have to accept the guidelines if you want to submit a new story every time...but, oh well. **

**Side Characters in this chapter and how to pronounce their foreign names xD**

Todd Randi Egie (Pronounced Todd Rand-ee Egg-ee) (Deranged Idiot)

Silia Ligarrl Keller (Pronounced Silly-Ah Lee-Gay-Relly Kell-er) (Serial Killer Girl)

Murre Damn (Pronounced More-Ray Damm) (Murder Man) (Murder Man)

**SPOILER WARNING!: There are spoilers, such as L's real name. (At the end of this story, not in this chapter)**

**Warning: There might be some heavy content in here, such as blood-squirting fingers and such. (In this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or Death Note: Another Note. I do own a bunch of DN merchandise, though. THE OTHER DAY I ORDERED A HUUUUUGE 6ft. RYUK PLUSHIE FROM THE INTERNET! 8D**

**I ACTUALLY HAD TO INVENT A CODE FOR THE SHINIGAMI TIME…TRY TO FIGURE IT OUT!**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who think that you can't convert Shinigami time, you think that you will know it automatically if you have the eyes, then you're wrong because in one of the Death Note manga chapters Ryuk says, "If I ****convert your lifespan**** into human time, then I'll know how much time you have left." to Light…just pointing that out, most of you guys already know that I always need hard evidence before proving it. xD

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Life is a game. _That was what Beyond Birthday was thinking as he sat in his dark cell at Main C.A. Asylum. A game you start, play, then eventually lose. The game ends. He wondered if his game would end in his cell. Then, something clicked.

_I cannot die in this place. _Beyond thought, _not here, not before my dream is fulfilled_. He still needed to accomplish his one and only goal. To end _his_ game.

* * *

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

**Main C.A. Asylum, February 5****th****, 2010, 2:39**

Beyond was studying the random jumble of numbers and letters seemingly floating above the inmates and guards' heads. However, there was something peculiar about one string of numbers. It was going down rapidly, odd yet interesting at the same time. _Todd Randi Egie, age 39, the deranged idiot. His number was _**0 0 1 0 4 2 0 2 0 0 2 5**. _February(02) fifth(05), 2010, 2:40. And that was today, just 5 minutes from now. Curious, he had seen numbers run out before, but not this fast._

When his numbers reached 10 seconds, Beyond started counting. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

GAME OVER!." He sung the Mario dying tune as Todd Randi Egie suddenly clutched his chest and gasped as he went down, limbs thrashing. Beyond grinned maniacally as the inmates stared at Beyond, wondering how he knew when he was going to die, and the employees, trying to revive him. But everyone already knew it was too late, he was dead.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dundun."

Then he startled laughing like crazy.

"Get that laughing maniac!" The guards ran towards Beyond's cell. "What did you do to him!"

Beyond was surprised at the guards reaction. They already knew it had nothing to do with him. "What do you think? Our cells are four spots away from each other. What _can_ I do?" He brought his knees up to his chest, shackles clinking as he did so.

The guards were enraged, wasn't this guy scared of authorities at _all_? "Look, kid, don't mess with us," spat one of the guards, spittle flying all over the place. "You can't do anything to us."

B.B. smiled. A weak point. So, the reason they applied as guards at an insanity ward was because they felt that they were untouchable by the maniacs, in a safe spot. To the public, they looked brave for being able to keep those people whipped in shape. But to Beyond, they were just weaklings scared of reality.

"Why are you so afraid of me, officer?" Beyond feigned innocence as he focused his eyes on the guard.

"What! Me, afraid?" He laughed nervously, trying to make himself look superior.

"Why is it that you want to be the best? Why is it that you're so afraid? Why? Have you ever asked yourself? Why did you get a job here? Why do you want to look brave?" Beyond was firing questions, leaving the guard dumbfounded.

"It's because you never were the best before. It's because maniacs can change suddenly and you don't know what they're like. You're afraid of what you don't know, things you are not familiar with. You got a job here because you wanted to see us suffer, so you can feel safe with us in cages while you're not, to 'quote' "not able to do anything to you" 'unquote', to study us like animals at a zoo, to get over your fear. _You want to look brave because you're not_." Beyond answered his own questions, grinning like the maniac he was. A genius never lost, no matter how strong the opponent was.

The guard was speechless for a while, but recovered after the initial shock. He snorted, startled at the facts that this maniac, this serial killer had actually hit the target dead-on to his questions. Well, he was said to be the smartest criminal.

Silia Ligarrl Keller, A.K.A. the serial killer girl, was staring at Beyond from her cell. Beyond's large ruby eyes met her gaze, staring into her once icy blue eyes. They were now dull, worn out from all she'd been through. Like they said, the eyes were the window to the soul. While Silia looked tough on the outside, if you looked into her eyes carefully, you could detect fear and nervousness.

And he was going to use that fear and nervousness to his advantage.

"Silia." Beyond said. "Silia Ligarrl Keller." Silia widened her eyes, fear and nervousness showing through. She had an alias, Minnie Souta, and she hadn't ever told anyone her real name. So how did this wide-eyed freak know? Now, he was staring above her head as if something was there. Was there?

Self-consciously, she brushed her hair with her fingers. Fingers that had killed countless people.

"Hey, who are yah talkin' tah?" A burly guard who had listened to Beyond asking questions was shoving his face into B.B.'s. That wasn't a good idea. "I'm talking to Silia." Beyond just ignored the guard who thought he was intimidating and concentrated on the girl. She was almost exactly like him. Serial killer, messy dark hair. Wide eyes, strange habits. They could've gotten along really well. Except, she was going to die in a matter of minutes.

"Yes?" Silia said in a heavy accent. Foreign, no wonder her name was like that. She was also curious.

He put on his best innocent act, and mouthed the words, "Help me get out of here."

Silia nodded once, and took out a knife hidden in the cushioned wall. The guards were so stupid that they didn't know what Beyond had mouthed, and they were so focused on him that they didn't see a slim, feminine arm reaching through the bars and stabbing each one of them, quickly and efficiently.

Beyond took note of this. So, she was a get-over-with-it-and-run type. He preferred his killings to be more detailed, done slowly and carefully, relishing each moment. Except for the screams. He hated the sound of screaming, animal or human. But most serial killers weren't as "thorough" as he was.

She took the keys out of one of the dead guard corpse's bodies, and unlocked her door. As the inmates watched, she tip-toed in a self-conscious way, and opened Beyond's lock.

He smiled. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, stupidity did. She was so stupid and gullible enough to actually think that Beyond was going to help her…she hit far from home.

She tilted her head so that she looked like a poltergeist in the horror movies. Her eyes were lively again, seemed like killing gave her excitement. "What now?"

"I get out of here." Beyond replied, stepping out of his cell and easily taking off the handcuffs he had broken a long time ago by rubbing it restlessly back and forth against a bump in the floor, but didn't want the guards to find out he was actually free.

"…I? Don't you mean we?" She widened her eyes. Was he going to kill her?

"No. I mean what I say, and I said I, did I not?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Her grip tightened on the bloody knife, a determined look on her face."

"No. There's no need." Beyond's eyes flickered to above her head. Her time was running out.

They watched as Murre Damn, the Murder Man, cut off his own finger and drew a symbol on the wall with his blood. It was a circle with a star around it. Then, he died.

"Oh, my. That was interesting." Beyond laughed at that. He was pretty sure that someone was causing these deaths, you can't die of blood loss in a matter of 5 seconds, it usually took a few minutes.

Silia just raised her eyebrows as the rest of he blood bled out of Murre's finger, the self-amputated one was gushing out blood, too, and spraying it all over the place.

"10 more seconds." Beyond muttered, while looking above her head.

"Wait, w-what?" She was confused.

"Do you ever listen? I mean what I say."

"How-AAAAAAAAR GHHHHH HHHH HHHHH HHHH!" A high-pitched scream echoed through the empty halls as she went down, clutching her chest and thrashing around.

Beyond just smiled, as if someone had given him a treat. "I told you so~~~~" He chirped out in a sing-songy voice.

The inmates at Main C.A. Asylum stared in awe as Beyond skipped and laughed down the hallway, Silia's knife in hand, escaping.

"That was quite enjoyable for a quick death, if not for the scream."

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! Finished, how do you like the first chapter? Sorry for the separated scream, but fanfiction(DOT)net deletes long words.**

**REVIEW! I'll give you Murre's squirting finger if you do…kidding. xD**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me, **

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
